Vehicle components are typically controlled based on a user input to vehicle controls within the vehicle, e.g., a user interface, a steering wheel, etc. Vehicle components can also be controlled based on a user input to a remote device, e.g., a key fob, mobile computing device, etc., but such remote devices have limited capabilities, can be awkward or difficult to carry and access, and/or may not be available.